


Inked For Life

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bolded words are Spanish, Bonding, Drama, F/M, Family, First Meeting, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Takahiro and Misaki are half latino, Takahiro went to university, Tattoo, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Throughout the tragedies of their lives, two souls joined as one through a fated meeting at a hotel lobby.
Relationships: Kajiwara Manami/Takahashi Takahiro, Takahashi Misaki/Usami Haruhiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Inked For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate aus can go into fluff or angst. Honestly, I'm more of a fluff soulmate AU kind of gal, but this one warranted more of a angst twist to it. I ended up using pivotal moments in Misaki and Haruhiko's lives to push the fic forward lmao
> 
> I'm using Myo's headcanon of a Latina!Mama Takahashi, but I'm using a different name.
> 
> The meaning of Haruhiko's tattoo bouquet is Blue salvia: I think of you; yellow tulip: Sunshine in your smile; Violet: Loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty; Yarrow: Everlasting love; and red roses: Love.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

As a young child, Haruhiko learned to ignore the _bare_ skin of his arms. No matter how much he doodled on his wrist, nothing appeared. His skin remained empty unless he stained himself with ink or drew on himself.

After his best efforts, his soulmate _didn't_ respond to him.

At some point, he asked his mother if she saw markings on him as an infant, but she shook her head. She reassured him that his _younger_ soulmate would soon answer him back. After all, she was eight years apart from his father, her soulmate, but their relationship entered into an affair not long after they met. A _selfish_ affair that labeled their son a nuisance in his father's and legal wife's families.

Haruhiko felt that his life so far didn't inspire happiness or content. He was a bastard son of a wealthy man who was _kind_ enough to recognize him as his son. Many men in his position would _ignore_ their bastards and _deny_ their infidelity. Usami Fuyuhiko was attentive to his needs, promising a better life than the one with his mother, Haruka. A mother whose reputation was ruined through Fuyuhiko's wife, Usami Aiko.

His father's attempts to bring him into his family were met with frozen glares. After a mortifying break down in front of Usami Aiko, Haruhiko began bottling up his feelings. No one in the Usami family gave him _any_ sympathy. None of them saw his _innocence_ in the whole affair. He was the manifestation of Usami Fuyuhiko going _astray._ Despite the fact his father cheated with his _soulmate,_ no one cared about the phenomenon. Usami Fuyuhiko swore to uphold his marriage and it was _slap_ in the face in their rich circles.

As much as Haruhiko loved his parents, they were _irresponsible_ enough to bring him into the world while one half was married. He suffered the repercussions of their carelessness before he was old enough to understand why his father didn't live with him and his mother.

Those who believed in soulmate connections encouraged his parents to get married and make it official. Haruhiko saw the tension on his father's face whenever his grandparents insisted on marriage. He might have been young, but he _wasn't_ blind. Something held his father back from fulfilling the wishes of his mother and attain a happy ending. Whether it was Usami Aiko or his father's family, they disagreed on a divorce without much argument.

There were times where his mother cried herself hoarse in his father's arms, ranting in _anguish_ about wanting her place at his side. His father satisfied her anxiety enough to divert her with gifts and spoke _sweet_ lies. His mother believed his father's claims of separation in order to calm her down. It would soon be her turn to live a better life by the side of her soulmate.

It was never meant to be.

Haruhiko's mother's health declined at a _rapid_ rate. Almost to a point where Haruhiko didn't _recognize_ her features. Her face _sunked_ in, her eye bags turned _dark,_ her frailness kept her in bed. At some point, she was interned in a private hospital where the _best_ doctors were treating her. Their efforts were wasted considering she came in at a late time in her illness.

All they could do was delay her death with medication which did nothing more than upset Haruhiko. The withering woman in the hospital bed wasn't his mother anymore. She didn't even have the strength to say goodbye or kiss him. He needed to voice his goodbyes and kiss her cheek. His father did the same as they waited for the flatline to occur.

When his mother died, Haruhiko heard a _thud_ beside the bed. He kept a hold on his mother's hand as he looked down at the floor.

His father _passed out_ onto the floor.

He wasted no time in pushing the nurses station button. The nurses rushed in and split into two groups. One groupd went to his mother's bed to confrim the time of death for his mother while the others fussed over his father. They reassured him that his father was alright as they transferred him into the second bed residing in the room.

As the nurse examined his mother, Haruhiko didn't let go of her hand. Until, the nurses gently told him to let go. Haruhiko loosened his grip enough before the nurses wheeled his mother away.

Later on in life, he found out that soulmates tended to pass away not long after their pair. Although, it depended on the _bond_ and _connection_ between soulmates. The _longer_ the pair were together, the _harder_ it was for the pair to remain _apart._ The cases where no one met their soulmate, they felt a twinge of pain, but went along with their lives, no issues.

In the case of his father, he passed out after a decade or so with Himemiya Haruka.

* * *

Anytime Haruhiko interacted with Aiko, she reminded him of his place in _her_ household. He was nothing more than a charity case because Fuyuhiko _wished_ to have him there. In the hierarchy of importance, Akihiko was the _only_ heir of the Usami family, and _he_ was the _interloper_ in their lives. Her scathing and cold words cut _deep_ in his heart. Even if Haruhiko wanted to keep peace with Aiko, she raised resistance the moment she _heard_ of his _existence._

As an adult, he understood her frustration in having to _see_ the product of an affair. To _interact_ with him, for _her son_ to _meet him,_ no wonder she _froze_ her _emotions_ when it came to him. She couldn't voice her frustration with her husband's affair. After all, his parents went through an _acceptable_ affair in polite society. The pull of halves of a soul was seen as _romantic_ and _expected._ It was _encouraged_ for soulmates to divorce or _abandon_ their _families_ for their _soulmate._

After his mother died, his father explained Aiko's _icy_ attitude toward soulmate couples and her bitterness toward his own pair. Aiko's soulmate _died_ during her _childhood,_ then a previous fiancé _dumped_ her for _his soulmate._ She didn't have good opinions on soulmates or those who believed in soulmates overruling existing relationships.

Again, Haruhiko understood her bitterness and lack of illusion of soulmates.

It didn't mean he didn't stop believing in his own. Even if, he began doubting his soulmate's existence, he didn't want to give up. Not yet. After all, he didn't want to give _anyone_ the satisfaction of seeing him depressed over not having a soulmate.

Besides, he needed to look after his own interests.

No one else cared enough to guide him along.

After his mother died, his father _distanced_ himself from him. His visits _lessened_ to a point where Haruhiko forgot the last time his father spent time with him. At first, he thought his father switched to his true son, Akihiko. He was sure Aiko pressured his father to switch his attention onto him to bring them together. No. Akihito remained self isolated or spent time with the Kamijou's son.

Without the guidance of their parents, they huddled into themselves. Almost destructive in their means to cope with the loneliness. Not that the brothers would admit this to one another, their hatred of each other kept them from finding anything similar between one another.

When Haruhiko entered middle school, he _dove_ into his studies. He made sure to study during his free time and worked hard to succeed. Staying in his room, other than meals and leaving for school, he made sure he knew his subjects. No one forced him, but he needed something to keep his mind off of his current life. Of course, his hard work paid off in excellent grades and _high accolades_ from his teachers.

Despite his reserved demeanor, he kept a _decent_ reputation with his classmates who came from different walks of life. He gained friends who haven't contacted their soulmates or had received contact. They encouraged him not to give up hope. After all, one of the boys arrived to school with a painted sun on his cheek and didn't know it.

Haruhiko _hid_ his hopes close to his heart.

To perform in the same level, Haruhiko kept to his room and _continuously_ studied. Even if he knew the material, he double, no, _triple_ checked his work.

Instead of calling Tanaka to make refreshments, Haruhiko prepared his own pot of tea and added a container of honey on the tray. Not that he didn't trust the man, Tanaka interacted with him well enough, but Haruhiko didn't need comments over his _laziness_.

Sipping honey laced drinks reminded him of his mother. She used to make him milk with honey and made it a little sweeter than normal. Whenever he complained of the taste, she said she wanted to make his life a _little_ bit _sweeter._ After her death, Haruhiko purposely added extra honey in order to coat his tongue with sweetness. Anything to counteract the sourness of his life.

Setting his desk the right way, Haruhiko placed his cup of tea farther away from him to prevent it from tipping. He opened his math book to begin reviewing the material. Going ahead of the current material, Haruhiko reviewed the equations while writing down the examples on the empty portion used to write the problems down.

Without thinking, he wrote the equation on his arm due to having limited space on the booklet. Cringing, Haruhiko opened a drawer and removed a pack of wipes he used to keep his desk clean. Readying himself to rub off the ink off of his skin, he paused.

He didn't expect an _answer_ in return.

* * *

Takahashi Marlena paused in cutting vegetables to watch Takahiro dote on his little brother. Upon his return from school, Takahiro rushed through putting his shoes away to cuddle with his baby brother and babbled about his day. Ever since Takahiro found out about being a big brother, he jumped into the role _without_ hesitation. He didn't mind looking after Misaki when Marlena needed to fetch something from another room or finished dinner. He was a good boy.

Marlena thanked the heavens for her well behaved son. She prayed for Misaki to develop those same traits and remain even tempered. She was a hell raiser and received the end of a belt more often than not. It was a good thing that her soulmate was _even_ _tempered_ to balance out their children. Eiji's DNA helped their sons before they developed _terrible_ habits.

She continued on preparing the ingredients for dinner and continued on sneaking glances at the pair. Takahiro continued on talking about his day as Misaki wiggled on the floor. Not at all contributing back to the conversation. Takahiro didn't care as he lavished his baby brother with affection.

"Mama, _look!_ Micchan has words on his arm." Takahiro exclaimed in excitement. "They look like super complicated math problems though."

Marlena almost ran across the kitchen and entered the living room. Her eyes locked onto Misaki's wiggling form and saw the evidence for herself. From the advanced equation, either the person was smart or was being tutored in higher math categories. Eiji wanted to place Takahiro into cram school, but she managed to convince him out of doing it. Takahiro already participated in a sport for his club activity. He didn't need to have _less_ time with his family.

And Marlena didn't want to miss having her sons at home.

Crouching on the floor, she reached out her hand and held Misaki's arm. She ran her thumb on the closest number and it didn't rub off into her skin. It stayed put.

Her baby had a _soulmate_.

"It looks like Micchan's soulmate is older than him." Marlena let go of Misaki's hand before her baby flopped onto his stomach.

"Just like me!" Takahiro beamed. "Although, Macchan isn't a baby, she's _my_ age."

Marlena chuckled. "I'm relieved that my boys have their soulmates in the same country. Looking for your father was a feat in itself."

She remembered trying to figure out the Japanese words with limited resources to help her. At some point, she ended up hiding her words due to the teasing about the unfamiliar language from her clueless classmates. Despite the lack of a shared language, she continued on writing back. She drew her homeland's flag, Eiji did the same. She was relieved to have a language to study, but she _struggled_ in learning it. In her current fluency, she _still_ slurred certain words and forgot words and reverted back to Spanish.

It was embarrassing for her that she studied off of Takahiro's schoolbooks and her own Spanish to Japanese dictionary. Anything to help the words stick into her head and for her mouth to speak them properly.

In contrast, Eiji became _fluent_ in Spanish and English. When he graduated from university, he took an overseas position in her homeland, and kept an eye out for the landmarks she wrote on her arms. He found her buying vegetables for her family when they _recognized_ each other.

Her mother berated her for bringing back bruised vegetables, but calmed down at the sight of her soulmate. After Eiji introduced himself in accented Spanish, her mother fawned over him and pulled him into their home.

When the time came for her to leave for Japan, her mom held her tight and demanded _constant_ phone calls. She was happy that another one of her children found their soulmate and didn't mind having her grandchildren an ocean apart from her. Her mother's happiness bloomed when she heard Takahiro speak in Spanish. It seemed her son would follow in his father's footsteps in learning another language.

Marlena asked. "Takacchan, may I have a marker please?"

"Okay!" Takahiro rushed back to his bedroom and returned with a marker. "Here, mama."

"Thank you," Marlena uncapped the marker and began writing down the length of Misaki's arm. She ignored the squirming and concentrated on making legible letters.

* * *

Haruhiko blinked in succession to remove the illusion of a response from his arm.

At twelve years old, he came to terms with the fact that he _didn't_ have a soulmate. The _whispers_ he heard on a daily basis made him believe he _wasn't_ worthy of one. He needed to go through his own brand of punishment for his _existence_. Overhearing some of the nastier family members stage whisper about him didn't hurt Haruhiko's feelings as much anymore. He grew accustomed to the treatment and tuned them out.

His aggravation came when his half brother, Usami Akihiko's, _soulmate_ made _contact_ with him. His arm was filled with random doodles of nonsensical objects and random Japanese words. The Usami family _boasted_ of their _heir_ having gotten a _soulmate._

The beginnings of finding out the proper _pedigree_ of the girl became a _mission_ for Usami Aiko. An odd reaction when her husband, who _wasn't_ her soulmate, kept an affair with his soulmate for _years._ Even after Haruhiko made his appearance, she sneered at the idea of soulmates. He assumed she would use the opportunity to figure out if her son's soulmate was an asset to their family.

Haruhiko hoped his half brother's soulmate was a _commoner._

He needed the entertainment of hearing Aiko throw a _fit_ over her foiled plans.

Shaking his head of his family, Haruhiko read the words on his arm.

In clean and crisp letters, the message read: _Hello! Your soulmate is a baby. Please, wait for him_ _to grow a little older for him to write back. Thank you._

Haruhiko traced the neat letters in fascination. After _twelve years,_ his _soulmate_ made contact with him. Well, his or her parents, but they _initiated_ contact. Almost giving him a sense of relief before having to go through the rest of his life wondering about the identity of his soulmate. The twelve year difference meant that his soulmate wouldn't have the ability to write until he or she entered school.

Haruhiko kissed the skin of his wrist. Happy and content for this news. He had a _soulmate._ Someone out there was meant for him and the Usami family was wrong in speaking this punishment into existence.

Determination filled his body.

He was going to become a man that his soulmate would be _proud_ of.

But, first, he asked for his soulmate's name. Of course, no one could write their true name on their skin. That was _too easy._ Almost as if fate wanted them to meet face to face or through picking up the clues written on their bodies. This phenomenon turned into an almost ridiculous game of tag or hide and seek.

It didn't take long for him to receive his answer.

_Micchan._

* * *

Waking up to words on his arm never failed to make Misaki smile.

His soulmate never failed to write good morning before he went to school. If Misaki woke up early enough, he could answer back and have a small conversation. Due to his soulmate, Hikkun's, constant classes and after school programs, he asked him to _lessen_ his doodles after school started. Although, Misaki couldn't help but draw a smile in the middle of Hikkun's wrist to express positivity for his day.

He rushed to learn how to read and write due to his parents reading the words to _help him._ Communication between soulmates was _special_ and _private._ No one asked someone to let them view their soul writings. If they so happened to catch a drawing or words on their body then it was an unfortunate placement or it wasn't erased in time. Although, there were those who enjoyed showing off their soulmarks in the beginning years of having first started contact or cared little if someone saw them.

Misaki grew up with the writing on his wrist. His family saw the words all the time, making them a normal facet of his life. Hikkun didn't mark other visible areas unless he wanted to get his attention. The same happened with Takahiro. His elder brother wrote on his wrist and smiled whenever Macchan responded to him.

The instant Hikkun admitted that he was applying to universities, Misaki realized the large gap of age between them. Sure, they talked about anything that came to mind, but Misaki tended to speak about anime and the new manga he read. This meant, Hikkun was _humoring_ him throughout a majority of their conversations. What eighteen year old wanted to waste their time talking about kid based anime?

Takahiro somewhat watched anime with him, but was buried in booklets and studied long hours. He didn't have the luxury of _not_ focusing on his studies. His brother didn't learn everything on the first try. Takahiro joked about his classmate having a computer for a brain since he didn't have to pay attention to get the subject. He needed to keep on looking at the material before he memorized or learned the subject.

Safe to say, Misaki _panicked._

He began looking through his booklets and began studying. The pristine and new desk his father bought for him became a book ridden _mess._ He sat at his desk, not knowing what to focus on to keep himself from falling behind in his classes.

His parents were stunned at his sudden wish to study.

One afternoon, Eiji set down a plate of sandwiches that Marlena made on Misaki's wooden desk. A desk Eiji didn't expect to be of use until Misaki was in a higher grade. After all, a six year old didn't have the mindset to self study until they were forced into it. Although, Eiji was sure Misaki's sudden need to study came from the knowledge that his soulmate was on the route for university.

 **"Thank you, papa."** Misaki absentmindedly said as he compared English with Japanese words. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried memorizing the words.

Ruffling Misaki's hair, Eiji chuckled. "Micchan, I'm sure Hikkun won't want you to overwork yourself."

Misaki huffed out and pouted. "Papa, you learned _two_ languages before you met mama! I want to be able to show off something cool when we first meet. Hikkun is _far_ older than me so he probably knows English already."

Eiji arched a brow. "But, you're learning Japanese and Spanish at the same time. You don't need to focus on English until you're in high school. I'm not telling you that it's a bad thing to study but you're a child. You can slack off for a bit before you're old enough to worry about passing tests. Now, is Hikkun telling you to study?"

 _"Well...no..."_ Misaki picked up a sandwich and took a bite. "But, I want to show him that I'm not just a _dumb_ kid."

Eiji crouched down beside Misaki and patted his back. "Hikkun is your other half. He will love you if you know two languages or three. He will be proud that you're expanding your knowledge and learning at your own pace. Do you understand?"

Misaki bit into his lower lip. "Okay." He looked to his snacks and looked back at his father. "Can I keep getting the snacks like nii-chan does? Mama makes delicious food."

* * *

At eight years old, Misaki lost his parents to a car accident. To his luck, his brother didn't accompany his parents on their errand, leaving the pair orphans. At least, they had each other to comfort one another and continue on with life. During those first months after the accident, Misaki thought the world _ended_ without his parents.

Misaki clung onto Takahiro's pant leg and cried out loud. His older brother held the portrait of their parents with a grim line and shaky hands. As they went through each aspect of the funeral process, Takahiro remained firm and tall. A pillar of strength and maturity. When family members attempted to hush Misaki, Takahiro lashed out in anger for them to leave them alone. The surprise of the _gentle_ and _kind_ Takahiro expressing such _protective_ anger made them back off.

The _simmering_ fury built up during the remaining bit of his parents funeral. Family members stage whispered about taking in Misaki or _shuffling_ him away to a _different_ family member. They had no shame in hiding their winces of having to take _another_ mouth to feed. Takahiro was old enough to go to university and forget about Misaki.

He _wasn't_ about to let that happen.

When Misaki was born, he _swore_ to his parents that he would _protect_ and _love_ Misaki. Even though his parents seemed amused at his words, Takahiro meant them. Those were _not_ empty words. Once, Misaki's soulmate introduced himself or herself to him, he would let his brother go. Until then, he was going to protect his brother and let him live a happy life.

Takahiro got up on his feet and declared. "I'm taking care of Misaki." His family members went into a barrage of arguments, trying to convince him from taking on the role, but Takahiro remained firm. "Mother and father left me everything to us in their wills. We have no need for anyone to _help_ us."

Misaki looked up at Takahiro in _awe._ He overheard his aunts and uncles speaking about him as if he wasn't there. It made him feel _small_ and an inconvenience for them since their parents were gone.

Crouching back down onto his knees, Takahiro pulled Misaki into his arms. **"It's okay** , **Micchan.** **Mama and papa will forever be in our hearts."**

 **"Yes."** Misaki burrowed his face into Takahiro's chest and blocked out the surrounding sounds. **"We still have each other."**

 **"Of course, I won't let anyone else take you away from me."** Takahiro kissed Misaki's cheek and glared back at the family members who whispered to one another. **"Don't worry, Misaki. I _will_ care for you."**

* * *

Takahiro ignored the constant calls from family members. As much as he found it touching that they _finally_ found _concern_ over them, Takahiro _wasn't_ naïve. He overheard the comments about his mother and his half blood status. Their interest came from wanting something out of them. After all, the Takahashi family made excuses as to why they couldn't attend their parties. Their cousins treated them well, but the _adults_ were the ones who _concerned_ Takahiro.

On the other hand, their mother's family, the Castro's, _consistently_ kept in contact with them. Their grandmother used video chat and phone calls to hear her grandchildren's voices. Takahiro always overheard the current family gossip whenever his mother spoke to their grandmother in Spanish. Good thing he picked up languages quickly or he wouldn't had found out that their first cousins had soulmates in other countries as well.

Relatives on that side of the family never failed to sent presents, homemade gifts, or letters. Anything to make sure that they were not excluded from their side of the family. After all, Takahiro and Misaki's yearly trip to their mother's homeland was _less_ awkward due to their friendliness.

As he looked through his parents accounts, he was relieved to see that both of their parents saved and kept their finances in check. Through a budget, they could manage to live in comfort for _three_ years. More than enough time for Takahiro to work hard and build up savings for him to _better raise_ Misaki. Although, to do so meant _giving_ _up_ his _dreams_ of university.

Takahiro rubbed his eyes and sighed.

He _didn't_ regret declaring responsibility for Misaki. Their parents would had wanted Misaki to not be passed around family members, taken away from his older brother, while he gallivanted through university. The thought of Misaki's experiencing any sort of misery caused a _deep_ ache in Takahiro's chest.

Even though his friend, Usagi-san told him to leave Misaki with their family, Takahiro didn't agree. He would rather be a great big brother than a brother who abandoned his brother. Sure, he would feel sadness when he would have to reject his acceptance letter, but Takahiro stayed with his choice.

Besides, he needed to worry about sending applications for part time work.

* * *

The day Takahiro said goodbye for his afternoon shift at work, Misaki presented him with a bento box. The wrapping Misaki used was the one their mother picked specifically for _him._ A blue and purple toned cloth with diagonal white stripes. He used to prefer a black cloth with white stars, but he voiced wanting a different covering. His mother, bless her soul, didn't argue with him and bought new coverings.

Stunned, Takahiro felt his knees _weaken,_ but he managed to crouch to Misaki's level to accept it. He saw the determined look in his little brother's eyes. A light that Takahiro had not seen since they found out about the death of their parents.

Choking back a sob, Takahiro clutched the bento close to his chest. Misaki wasted no time in embracing him. His little arms circled around his neck and he held him close. Misaki tried hard not to express his own tears. He failed. Misaki's body trembled as tears fell onto Takahiro's shoulder.

 **"Thank you, Micchan.** " Takahiro said. **"I-I'll eat _every_ bite. I promise."**

Misaki informed his brother through his sobs. **"Until, Macchan meets you, I will take of you nii-chan!"**

Takahiro set the bento down onto the floor in order to embrace Misaki fully. Not at all caring that he would miss his train, he could run after the next train to make it on time. He needed to focus his attention on his _selfless_ little brother. Misaki _didn't_ have to make him a bento. He could be ignorant of their circumstances and return back to the Misaki before their parents died.

Yet, Misaki wanted nothing more than to help. To help ease the new burden Takahiro placed on his shoulders. An adult sense of responsibility that _constantly_ echoed through his mind _everyday._ Takahiro spent multiple nights crying in his bath, missing his parents and thinking about their futures.

Good thing Misaki didn't catch him crying about his frustrations over their new life. Misaki didn't have _any_ fault in their current situation. Death happened every day. They were the unfortunate family to experience losing their parents at the same time.

 **"We'll take care of each other."** Takahiro used his sleeve to dry Misaki's tears. **"I'll try to be home before your bedtime, Micchan."**

**"Okay."**

* * *

_Micchan? Is everything alright?_

Misaki noticed the worn out writing on his wrist. His eyes widened in panic. He forgot to tell his soulmate about what happened to his parents. Although, he was sure Hikkun would understand why he didn't draw his usual smiling face. The feeling behind the drawing _wasn't_ there. It wouldn't make sense to lie about what happened in his life.

He talked about his family all the time. Hikkun spoke about his mother, but it wasn't often. When the topic came to his father, Hikkun politely asked Misaki not to ask anymore about his family. So, Misaki took it upon himself to talk about his parents and his brother. After all, he loved them with all his heart.

He _always_ daydreamed about the day when Hikkun would meet his parents.

Now, it was _impossible._

Hurrying into his room, Misaki grabbed a pen from his desk and wrote: _Hikkun?_

_Micchan, thank goodness you answered me. I was so worried. What happened?_

Misaki gulped before he wrote down: _Mama and papa died-_

Pausing in his writing, Misaki realized that tears cascaded down his face. Hunching his shoulders down, Misaki shook his head back and forth. He thought he managed to cry himself hoarse, but more tears came out of his eyes.

_My condolences to your loss, Micchan. I lost my mother to an illness when I was a young teen._

Misaki rubbed his eyes to dry his tears. He managed to keep his tears at bay before they broke through his _whimsy_ defenses. A wave of grief washed over him as the hand who held his marker, trembled hard. He wouldn't get to meet his mother-in-law and Hikkun wouldn't meet his parents.

Hikkun added: _I understand how you feel. But, remember that your parents will always be in your heart._

Misaki smiled light. It seemed Hikkun and his brother were similar in a way. They repeated the same sort of reassurances to make him feel safe.

 _Will you always love me?_ Misaki scrawled on his arm before he slumped onto his bed. A wave of cries escaped his lips as he cried into his pillow. He forgot about answering Hikkun as he continued to sob.

When he turned to his side, his body concealed the oncoming words.

_When we meet, I will never let you go._

* * *

Jimena Castro burst through the doors of the Takahashi family home with three large suitcases trailing behind her. She adjusted her thick wool cardigan and smoothed down her long dark green dress. Her silver hair was pulled back in a french braid with blinding red lipstick on her lips. Somehow, she made it to the Takahashi family home through broken Japanese and handing the address to the taxi driver.

Kicking off her loafers, she set them aside with her foot as she inspected her surroundings. Everything remained the same. Takahiro and Misaki didn't alter or change the manner Marlena decorated the family home. Understandable. They didn't want to lose the touch of their mother so soon. The boys even used the same pine scented cleaner Marlena used to clean the floors.

Looking behind her, she closed the door with her foot. She tutted over their _carelessness_ in leaving the door unlocked. None of her grandsons thought to lock the front door to prevent anyone from walking into their home.

The commotion brought Takahiro and Misaki out of their respective areas. Takahiro from his bedroom, Misaki from the living room. Takahiro rubbed his eyes and stumbled through the house, half asleep and confused on who visited them. Misaki trailed behind his brother, somewhat fearful on who wandered in without having knocked on the door.

When Takahiro paused, Misaki hit the back of his legs. Looking around him, the sight of their grandmother made Misaki smile.

 _ **"Grandma!"**_ Misaki cried out as he jumped into her arms. **"What are you doing here?"**

 **"What do you think? I'm here to take care of my grandbabies. I managed to snag a visa for ninety days, but I will apply for residential soon."** Jimena looked to Takahiro and winked. **"I know Marlena wanted you to go to university so you will go this spring. Just focus on your studies for the next few years and leave everything to me. Do you understand me?"**

Lump in his throat, Takahiro blinked back tears as he rushed to his grandmother's side. The previous pressure of their reality left his shoulders. With their grandmother looking after them, Takahiro could lessen his hours and leave the house affairs to her. Misaki would have an adult look after him whenever he couldn't make it to certain events or when he called home about a late shift.

Wrapping his arms around her, Takahiro uttered out. **"Can you stay forever?"**

 **"Yeah!"** Misaki beamed. **"We missed you grandma!"**

Jimena pressed red lipstick laced kisses against their faces and gave them individual hugs. **"I have missed you both. Goodness, it wasn't too long ago when you two were so _small._ And your pronunciation of the Spanish language was terrible. I know you need _extra_ practice, Misaki."**

 **"Grandma!"** Misaki whined as Takahiro walked behind him to carry in their grandmother's suitcases. **"I'm practicing _all_ the time."**

 **"I never let him slack off on his lessons, grandmother."** Takahiro maneuvered around their grandmother and lead her to the living room. **"Are you hungry? Do you need to sleep? The flight must had been long."**

Jimena pushed up her long sleeves and grinned. **"I'll cook you two a meal and then I will go to sleep. Any suggestions?"**

Misaki and Takahiro argued their preferred meal, following their grandmother into the kitchen.

* * *

In no time at all, Jimena took the reigns of caring for Takahiro and Misaki. After going through a swift lesson in money conversion, she handled the finances and budget through her own personal experience. She nodded in approval of her daughter and son-in-law's savings. They prepared for a possible event where they needed this back up money to keep them afloat. Their actions benefitted their sons in keeping up with the bills of their home and to ease the panic of the money running out.

With the money situation handled, Jimena had Takahiro explain his university choice and his part time jobs. Two of which were changed to lesser hours since she arrived to take on some of the expenses. Takahiro's eyes gleamed over the thought of attending his father's university, Mitsuhashi. He wanted nothing more than to graduate and tell his parents that he made it.

Jimena knew he would do it.

After all, Eiji commented about his sons strong will and determination. How they could do anything if they put their mind to it. Jimena knew that Eiji and Marlena were smiling down on their sons. All they ever wanted was for them to grow into dependable adults and to find their happiness.

Having known about the writings and drawings on her grandsons wrists, she was happy to know that their soulmates lived in the same country. Making it easier for them to find them when life determined them as ready.

She hoped to attend both of their weddings in the future.

* * *

During one of Takahiro's downtrodden nights, Jimena popped open a bottle of tequila and served him a shot. Giving him a wedge of lemon and pouring salt on his hand, Takahiro gaped at her lack of concern over his underage status.

 **"C'mon, Takahiro. You can share your first alcoholic drink with your old grandmother!"** Jimena slapped his back. **"Besides, you need a bit of a pick me up. I know how hard you've been working."**

**"B-But, I'm not supposed to drink until I'm _twenty."_**

**"I won't tell anyone if you don't."** Jimena winked. **"I used to sneak my father's beers when I was twelve. Although, it was far more acceptable back in my day for kids to drink at a young age. But, I am giving you permission to live a little. If you don't want it, I can drink it. No pressure."**

Chuckling light, Takahiro shook his head. **"No, I want to. Better drinking at home than out at a bar."**

**"That's the spirit!"**

Takahiro chased the shot with the salt and lemon.

Jimena shot back her own shot and slammed the glass onto the table. **"That's smooth!"** She ruffled Takahiro's hair. **"Marlena would had done this herself if she was here. She saved this particular brand to open up for her sons."**

Takahiro looked at the bottle on the table in a new light. Good thing he didn't throw it away like he intended when he first started reorganizing the house. **"She would have?"**

 **"Yes!"** Jimena drank another shot. **"I did the same thing when Marlena graduated high school. We had such a good heart to heart where we spoke abut everything we wanted during that night. I hope she felt a deeper connection with me afterwards."** She calculated the amount of the bottle. **"We can save the other half for Misaki."**

* * *

To her horror, she listened to Misaki relay his guilt in having _caused_ the crash. She cut off his train of thought _immediately._ Leaving dinner preparations for Misaki, she gently informed him that _another_ car caused the collusion due to faulty brakes. The rain _further_ exasperated the impact, making the damages even worse. It seemed Takahiro didn't tell Misaki the whole truth due to falling into his own grief and rushing to finding multiple jobs to sustain the both of them.

It _wasn't_ his fault.

Takahiro must had assumed Misaki understood that their parents death was an _accident._ As much as Jimena wanted to blame the driver, the car malfunctioned on the worst moment possible. The police gave Takahiro a detailed report in order for him to collect the life insurance policy. They detailed a scenario backed up through forensic science and the CCTV of the road.

Meaning, Misaki urging of his parents to return home caused no accident.

Jimena's heart broke when Misaki muttered. **"It _wasn't_ my fault?"**

**"No, sweetheart, it wasn't. It wasn't your fault."**

When Takahiro returned home, Jimena informed him about Misaki's concerns and _self induced_ guilt. Takahiro ran into Misaki's bedroom and reassured Misaki that he didn't have anything to feel bad about. Misaki and Takahiro had a _long_ crying session. Takahiro apologized over and over for his lack of forethought in reassuring Misaki of not having caused the accident.

Jimena made them hot chocolate with cinnamon to soothe them before they fell asleep on Misaki's bed.

* * *

Four years later, Misaki and Jimena cheered out loud as Takahiro walked the stage. Standing up on their seats, Misaki waved his hands up in the air. Their hollering garnered glances from the nearby parents and guests of the students. Misaki and Jimena _didn't_ care. Both of them were proud of Takahiro for graduating school with the degree he studied _hard_ for.

Takahiro turned his face to the crowd and tried looking for them with a blush on his cheeks. His grandmother _warned_ him about yelling out his name, not having a semblance of a care about being looked at by the crowd. After all, Jimena attended many of her kids and grandkids high school and university graduations and never failed to show her approval of their strives for higher education.

After the ceremony ended, Takahiro met up with his grandmother and Misaki at a different location on campus. Handing a stranger his phone, the person took numerous photos. Takahiro, Misaki, and Jimena, grinned from ear to ear in each one. Takahiro thanked the person who took the images before they left Mitsuhashi to go home.

While seated on the train, Takahiro realized that he forgot about his friend, Usagi-san. Yanking out his phone from his pocket, Takahiro began frantically texting. He hoped his friend didn't leave his campus or wasn't at Mitsuhashi waiting for him.

Jimena nudged Takahiro's side with an amused smile. **"Who did you forget this time?"**

 **"Grandmother!"** Face red, Takahiro stage whispered. **"I didn't mean to forget my friend. He never told me if he made it on campus or not. His university is in a whole different section in town."**

From Takahiro: _I'm so sorry Usagi-san! I'm not at Mitsuhashi anymore! X(_

From Takahiro: _My grandmother and Misaki dragged me back home to celebrate._

To Takahiro: _Can't do anything about it, I guess. But, tomorrow, we'll go out for a drink. My treat._

From Takahiro: _Okay ^0^_

From Takahiro: _I will go straight to your place after work! So after 1900 hours, I think?_

To Takahiro: _Alright. Will your grandmother mind if you stayed over?_

From Takahiro: _Uh...no? I have worked night shifts and she doesn't mind. Why do you ask?_

To Takahiro: _No reason._

* * *

A year passed before Jimena asked Takahiro to book her ticket back home.

When she first arrived in Japan, Jimena promised to stay until Takahiro secured a good job after university. An easy task when his multiple part time jobs and great reputation through all his bosses _boosted_ up his resume. Misaki and Jimena caught Takahiro more than once practicing his answers for his interview in front of a mirror. Even if they found it strange, all the practice paid off and Takahiro began his job soon.

The unsure young man who stressed about life without his parents _blossomed_ into a reliable adult. Takahiro found himself in university and turned himself into a _better_ man for his brother's sake. He didn't dive into vices to focus on work, school, and family. No matter who attempted to sway him away from his goals, Takahiro remained _firm._ He worked hard to _surpass_ his shortcomings and graduated university with his degree.

Jimena tossed back a congratulatory drink in front of the portrait of her daughter and son-in-law.

Jimena was relieved about the current state of Misaki's development. After stopping Misaki's guilt over his part in causing his parents accident, he slowly returned into the carefree child of her phone calls. He animatedly spoke about his soulmate. His improvements in Spanish helped Misaki in his beginning stages of English. But, Misaki insisted on making his brother's bento. He said that he promised he would do it and Jimena didn't have the heart to stop him.

After all, Misaki _soaked_ in the recipes that she made from her country. He asked multiple questions and found replacements for ingredients they couldn't find in Japan. He helped her with house cleaning and hauled heavy items for her. Whenever she went grocery shopping, Misaki took the heaviest bag. With her higher level of understanding Japanese, she overheard others commenting their approval of Misaki's helpfulness.

She felt that her job was done.

Jimena cooked up a hearty breakfast and premade a lunch before everyone sat down for their meal. They chatted like usual, almost ignoring the fact she was leaving on that day. Misaki certainly commented about her watching him on sports day, which Jimena amused him with a nod.

When they finished, Jimena shuffled her suitcases to the front door where a cab waited for her. Takahiro and Misaki tagged along to see her off at the airport. They wanted to spend every last remaining minute of her stay in Japan with them.

Finishing her check in and inspection of her suitcases, Jimena fussed over her grandsons.

 **"Please, take care of yourselves. Practice your Spanish and eat nutritious meals."** Jimena pressed a kiss against their cheeks and held them both tight. **"Don't forget to come visit us back home next year. I don't want to have to pester you two to make time."**

 **"Don't worry, grandma!"** Misaki reassured her. **"We won't forget."**

Takahiro nodded his head. **"I'll make sure to calculate the right time for my vacation and Misaki's school vacations."**

The intercom asked for passengers to board onto the plane.

Jimena gave her grandsons one last kiss before she boarded the plane. She walked out of view before some tears trickled down her cheeks. Wiping them away, she breathed out and kept on walking.

* * *

Haruhiko tuned out in the middle of a shouting match between himself and his half brother. Well, it turned into a one sided shouting match after he grew tired of having to defend himself. After all, the staff and the family would take the _heir's_ side. There was no use for him to cut down his half brother with words. Someone would take the chance to besmirch his name and further _ruin_ his reputation.

Although, talk of his soulmate made Haruhiko's blood boil. No one in the Usami family knew of Micchan, but from his attention on his wrist, they figured it out. Haruhiko's soulmate received unwarranted comments. Micchan didn't deserve such vitriol being spoken about them. His soulmate was an outsider to his family situation and Akihiko was out of line.

"I _pity_ your soulmate for having you as a soulmate." Akihiko sneered. "After all, you have your position in father's company because he _pities_ you. You didn't _earn_ it."

Tired of their fight, Tanaka got in between the young men. "Young master, _enough._ "

Akihiko scoffed. "It's the truth. No one truly believed that he could earn a thing on his own."

Haruhiko pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes glinting with malice. _"Oh?_ This coming from the man who entered a publishing firm that is run by your old _acquaintance._ How _convenient."_

_"Shut it."_

"So, you don't deny it?" Haruhiko sneered. "And keep your mouth shut about my soulmate. Just because you rejected _yours_ doesn't mean you can say anything about _mine."_

Fury in his eyes, Akihiko stepped forward, but Tanaka blocked him. If he didn't respect the man, he would had pushed him aside to lay hands on Haruhiko. Instead, he turned around and left the manor.

* * *

Usami Akihiko and Usami Haruhiko glared at one another from across the table as their father prattled on about family time. The whole concept was _laughable_ to the pair. Their father's sudden need to create a bond between the three of them _wasn't_ possible. The man destroyed any semblance of a relationship back when they were children. As adults, Akihiko and Haruhiko ventured into their own lives, not at all caring about what happened to the other.

Haruhiko kept a open line of a relationship with his father due to having a place in the Usami Corporation. His unique designs of architecture made him a shining star in their industry. Older architects stopped Haruhiko to discuss his thought process and Haruhiko shared his awe in their designs. Haruhiko liked to think that he would had gotten this recognition on his own, but the Usami last name _boosted_ his importance to the forefront.

Maybe, his half brother had a point, but Akihiko _benefited_ from the Usami name as well. The hypocrite didn't see it for himself. He wanted to keep believing that he got to his position on his own.

They managed to have a tense, but silent dinner as Fuyuhiko lead a majority of the conversation. Either he ignored the hatred between his sons or he wanted to force them to get along in his presence. A ridiculous notion when the man didn't care to rectify this fracture when they were kids.

"I'm _not_ returning to these family reunions." Akihiko interrupted his father with a curdling sneer. "You already have one son living at home."

Fuyuhiko shook his head with an amused smile. "Ah, but Akihiko, I want _both_ of my sons to live under the same roof with me. You can't deny this old man his whims."

"I _can_ and I _will."_ Akihiko threw his napkin onto his plate and pushed himself off of his seat. The maids rushed to pick up his plate and cleaned up his place at the table. "I'm not going to continue on going through this _farce._ I have my own money and I don't have to act like I'm in a happy family."

Haruhiko ate a bite food to not comment.

Akihiko excused himself before he left the dining room.

Fuyuhiko huffed out. "What am I going to do with him? He can't spend time with his family without making a _scene?"_

Haruhiko breathed through his nose and tuned out his father's spiel about Akihiko's _attitude._

* * *

One day after school, Misaki returned home to a beaming Takahiro and a beautiful woman sitting on their living room couch. Taking off his blazer, he set it on a random table in the living room and made his presence known.

"Micchan! Welcome home!" Getting up on his feet, Takahiro beamed in delight. "I wanted to introduce you to someone." He motioned to the brown haired woman at his side who stood up. "She is Kajiwara Manami, my soulmate."

"Hello Micchan, well, Misaki-san." Manami bowed with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Takahiro wrote every single accomplishment you went through, I'd like to think I was cheering you on right at his side."

Blushing hard, Misaki rubbed the back of his head. "T-Thank you, Manami-san." Misaki, Takahiro and Manami sat back down. "I'm happy for you nii-chan, you always wrote to her and I wondered when you would properly meet her."

Takahiro chuckled. "Well, Manami-chan and I bumped into each other at our job. She is the new receptionist at my job and our paths crossed during separate errands. I ended up stopping in the middle of the hallway when I first looked at her. She turned around and she dropped her paperwork."

Manami giggled into her hand. "I felt someone looking at me and I needed to figure it out for myself. Although, having to pick up all those papers was a pain. I needed to reorganize them as well. I was relieved that my superior understood that soulmate recognition makes one lose control of their body.

Misaki tilted his head to the side and asked with an innocent smile. "So...when's the wedding?"

Manami and Takahiro's faces went _bright red._

Takahiro exclaimed. " _Micchan_!"

Misaki smirked. "We have to call grandma to let her know about Manami-chan. Oh! And start the wedding preparations. I'm sure all of our relatives will fly in from the homeland. to attend the wedding."

Manami clasped her hands together. "I would love to meet Jimena-san. She sounds like a delightful woman." She turned to Takahiro with a hopeful expression. "Would your extended family be able to make it to Japan when it is time for the wedding?"

Scratching his chin with his finger, Takahiro blushed at the images of their wedding. "I-I think so. We have to plan a year in advance though. They all have to apply for vacation visas and I'll have to call in reservations for the hotel they will stay in."

Misaki piped up. "No rush though. Nii-chan has to properly propose and then the plans will start from there."

Manami giggled. "Misaki-chan, that's more than assured." She interlaced her fingers with Takahiro's and declared. "I wouldn't reject Takacchan for _anyone_ else in the world."

Takahiro looked down at Manami with a blissed out expression on his face. _"Really?"_ Manami nodded her head. "Good. I wouldn't want anyone else for my wife either, Macchan."

* * *

Haruhiko overheard the travesty and hilarity of Usami Akihiko's soulmate while he ate his lunch. As he ate his food, he _feigned_ ignorance as the maids giggled on the other side of the door. Without the presence of their bosses, the servants loosened up and revealed family secrets while tidying up the manor home. Like in the past, they ignored Haruhiko's presence and spoke frankly.

Haruhiko was glad to keep to himself. The Usami family embarrassed themselves more often than not. Events resurfaced during certain times of the year, bringing forth past _tensions._ He didn't do anything in front of the family or servants to warrant a snide comment. He already received less than savory words due to his background.

He wasn't home when the Usami family _met_ his half brother's _soulmate._ He declined the invitation for a loyal client who wanted another meeting to discuss the design structure of his building and office spaces. The man enjoyed his company and offered a different perspective to the overall design. A far better use of his time.

Haruhiko kept the loyalty of his clients through putting time aside for their needs.

Eating his bite of food, one maid commented about how the soulmate awed at the marvelous interior while reconnecting with Usami Aiko. To his disappointment, the young man belonged to a _prominent_ family, a _proper_ soulmate for her son. It was interesting to think about the manner Aiko managed to find her son's soulmate without his assistance. Akihiko was _notorious_ with hiding his arms and let no one touch him long enough to search. Unless, Aiko voiced favoritism to the young lady in her circles who turned out to be her son's soulmate if she wrote a certain word on a visible part of her body.

The surprise of the soulmate turning out to be a man didn't deter Aiko. His pedigree soothed over any preconceived notions of a relationship between men before Aiko snatched him up into her plans.

Haruhiko imagined Aiko's mind _spun_ after finding out the connections this young man brought to the Usami family. Anything to further their untouchable status and to keep Akihiko _firmly_ in her grasp. After all, Akihiko rebelled against the family's wishes on becoming a lawyer through taking his novelist career _seriously_. No one wanted to admit that Akihiko managed to _slip_ through their grasp and became a _storyteller._

A man snorted. "Considering the young man was pretty, I don't know why the young master rejected him. I would be tickled pink to have a pretty thing on my arm."

"I don't know. He seemed _angrier_ than usual during this last visit. This _soulmate connection_ wasn't something the young master needed."

"Bullshit. Everyone is happy to get their soulmate."

"Except for Aiko-sama."

Haruhiko held back a snort. It seemed _not_ everyone knew how to keep discretion. The number one rule of working with the Usami's was _not_ to comment about Aiko's lack of a soulmate. She fired loyal employees for this reason. Yet, speaking about the heir's soulmate was perfectly fine. Either way, Haruhiko knew her secret years ago due to his father.

The reprimand the servant received was nothing less than a tounge lashing. There was multiple apologies from the servant and _immediate_ submission for having broken one of their rules. Then, the conversation transitioned into the manner Akihiko _ruined_ the lunch.

Akihiko tipped his wine glass into his lap, _staining_ his _pure white_ slacks.

"I _saw_ him do it!" A maid proclaimed. "He _leered_ at him before poking his glass and didn't offer _any_ apologies. Usami-sama was _livid_."

"Considering the repercussions of that man's family going against the Usami's, I wouldn't be surprised if the masters have to _grovel._ I heard from a gardener that a contract was broken."

Haruhiko sipped his iced tea stared down at the smiling face on his wrist. The fact that his half brother discarded his soulmate was a travesty. Haruhiko couldn't wait to meet his other half. No matter who Micchan turned out to be, he would accept them without question.

Although, the idea of being under Aiko's thumb was nothing less than torture. He didn't blame AKihiko for ruining the chances of a relationship with his soulmate to remain free.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The only one who has to grovel is Akihiko-sama and he isn't willing to meet this man _ever_ again."

* * *

Ever since Misaki fell into the great Usami Akihiko's arms, Misaki's stomach _churned_ and _quivered_ whenever the man _touched_ him. There was no butterflies in his stomach or _instant_ recognition of a soulmate either. Unlike Takahiro, who dropped his papers, Misaki felt _empty._ There was _no_ emotion of happiness to call his brother and let him know that he found _Hikkun._

It _didn't_ feel right.

Somewhere inside of his heart, Misaki knew Akihiko _wasn't_ Hikkun. The Hikkun he grew up to know _encouraged_ him to venture out on his own. Hikkun _never_ reprimanded him for having made a so called _easy_ mistake and reassured him to try his best.

Maybe, he was wrong about Hikkun after so many years.

He realized Usami Akihiko was his soulmate the morning after a night of drinking.

During his first week at Akihiko's penthouse, the man demanded Misaki to drink along with him. Misaki _fiercely_ denied wanting to drink with the man. Even though Akihiko knew Takahiro, they were friends since they were in high school, Misaki didn't know Akihiko before he moved in with him.

Besides, he _already_ had his _first drink_ with Takahiro and Manami. When he was presented the half filled tequila bottle, Takahiro informed him that their mother saved this for them. Their mother wanted them to share their first drinks with her instead of going out to the unknown. Misaki didn't deny a chance to drink shots from the bottle that their _mother_ handled with her own hands.

Takahiro, Misaki, and Manami bonded even _further_ from finishing the bottle.

His explanations went to deaf ears.

Akihiko managed to pressure him into caving into his demands. Misaki didn't remember most of that night. He drank the expensive beer Akihiko bought from one of those fancy stores and was handed a new one when he finished his can. Anytime he tried to get up to serve himself water, Akihiko puilled him back down onto the couch and shoved snacks in his face.

Misaki passed out sometime during that night and woke up to a world breaking discovery.

Akihiko presented their marked up arms with a smile on his face.

They were a match.

Usami Akihiko was _Hikkun_.

* * *

Almost every single morning, Misaki rushed into the shower.

Queasy and faint, he turned on the shower to obscure the sound of his vomiting spell. His body quivered from _revulsion,_ almost _punishing_ him for having slept with Akihiko. Any sort of pleasurable feeling from the night before was replaced with _dread._

Once he finished, he took off his clothes and entered his shower to cry himself _hoarse_. The running water covered his face, disguising his never-ending tears. He crouched onto the floor, curling into himself as he berated himself for his devastation. He should be _happy._

Good thing Akihiko wasn't a morning person. It would be hard for him to excuse his sudden fits of crying. Misaki didn't know how to give a convincing lie. Also, he didn't want to offend Akihiko through telling him that _he_ caused his breakdown. The author wouldn't wake up until it was close to the time he left for university.

Collecting himself together, Misaki left the shower and got ready for the day. He ignored the redness of his eyes and went through the motions of preparing breakfast and his own bento. Misaki lost himself in his thoughts and didn't pay attention to the time. When he did, Misaki bit back the urge to scream. He would have to make himself a quick sandwich and snack on it on his way to school. His one relief came from finishing his bento.

Arms snuck around Misaki and he stiffened in place. His heartbeat raced as he looked over his shoulder to see Akihiko's half asleep stare. Misaki tried peeling Akihiko's arms from his body, but Akihiko tightened his grip.

"I have no time for this! I have to go to school!" Misaki snapped at Akihiko as he tried maneuvering out of his arms. "You can serve yourself your breakfast without me."

Akihito huffed out. "Not before a kiss."

Misaki gulped at the thought of kissing him. It was a betraying thought. He should be _happy_ to kiss his soulmate. Everyone who found their pair gushed about the fireworks when they shared their first kiss. Yet, he found himself fearing _any_ sort of _physical contact_ with Akihiko. He didn't have the same feeling when they first kissed.

What was _wrong_ with him?

Relenting, Misaki let Akihiko kiss him before he used an opening to escape out of his arms. Misaki snatched up his backpack and ran out the door. He didn't look back at Akihiko, not wanting the man to see the tenseness of his face.

* * *

The day Haruhiko set his sights on Takahashi Misaki, a wave of _familiarity_ washed over him. In between the people walking through the hall, his eyes locked on his lithe form. Standing still, Haruhiko observed the stranger with a _keen_ eye. He heard of Misaki from his father, who blabbed about the young man who captured his half brother's heart.

As if Misaki felt someone stare at him, he turned around, locking eyes with Haruhiko.

Haruhiko rushed to memorize every facet of Misaki's face.

Haruhiko's body moved without his command. He rushed forward, desperate to keep Takahashi Misaki from running away from him. Misaki remained frozen in place, almost tense as he watched him walk closer and closer to him. Haruhiko noticed that Misaki's body began to tremble. He made it in time to catch Misaki as his knees collapsed underneath him. Haruhiko asked if Misaki was alright and Misaki nodded his head. Once he was sure he was alright, Haruhiko guided him into a room in order for Misaki to collect himself. Misaki kept on quivering as he sat down on his seat while Haruhiko ordered in food service.

In an instant, there was an _awkward_ stretch of silence.

Haruhiko introduced himself as Usami Haruhiko. Through his disbelief, Misaki managed to stammer out his own name.

The door knocked and a staff member brought in cake and a pot of tea. Haruhiko handled the transfer, leaving Misaki to get over his shock. Misaki knew the employee left, but he didn't know when it happened. After all, it seemed like time stopped since Usami Haruhiko entered into his life. As Haruhiko set down the cake and tea pot on the table, Misaki jerked back from the sound of the plates touching the wood.

Sitting across from Misaki, Haruhiko offered him a cup of tea before he removed a pen from his blazer chest pocket. If he was correct, Takahashi Misaki was _Micchan._ His soulmate _couldn't_ be _anyone else._ The feeling of _recognition_ was the _same_ way his mother described when she first met his father.

Or he could be wrong and managed to mortify someone.

Haruhiko wrote down: _If this manages to appear, my name is Usami Haruhiko. A pleasure to meet you, Micchan._

Noting Haruhiko writing on his wrist, Misaki tried not to seem curious. After all, most people didn't like having people intrude in their private conversations with their soulmates. To his surprise, Haruhiko motioned for him to look down at his own wrist.

Furrowing his brows, Misaki pushed up the sleeve of his shirt and was _dumbfounded._

Putting out a shaky hand, Haruhiko handed his pen into Misaki's hand.

Misaki rushed to write down with shaky letters: _My name is Takahashi Misaki._

Misaki pulled Haruhiko's hand and compared the words on their wrists. His heart _clenched_ in pain. " _Oh_ _my god._ I knew he wasn't- He wasn't my-" Misaki's eyes filled with tears as he touched Haruhiko's hand with his forehead. Tightening his grip on Haruhiko's hand, he released his sorrow onto Haruhiko's skin.

Haruhiko used his other hand to run his fingers through Misaki's fringe. "Misaki-san, my apologies for-"

 _"Micchan._ Call me Micchan, Hikkun."

Face softening in fondness, Haruhiko conceded. "Of course, Micchan. I take back my apologies for taking you into this room, but I wanted to make sure. After all, the Usami family is tittering with gossip over your attachment to Akihiko." Haruhiko regretted the last sentence when Misaki wailed again. "Micchan, it's alright."

"H-He said he was my soulmate." Misaki hiccupped. "I always woke up to a good morning on my arm and it looked just like his handwriting. I swear it was the same! _I swear_!"

"Is he why you haven't responded to me?" Misaki nodded his head before resuming his sobbing. "Micchan, please, there is no need to-"

Misaki cried out. "But, I _betrayed_ you!" He let go of Haruhiko's hand to cover his blotchy face with his shivering hands. "You should be rejecting me and calling me the worst of the worst."

 _"Impossible."_ Haruhiko collected Misaki into his arms and relished in having his soulmate in his arms. He imagined this moment for _years,_ but under _better_ circumstances. "The Micchan I grew to love would have _never_ hurt someone on _purpose._ I didn't think my half brother would be so cruel to trick you, but I _have_ thought less of him in the past."

Misaki clung onto Haruhiko, hiding his face from view. "You...you are not mad at me?"

Haruhiko pressed a kiss against Misaki's hair, making Misaki shiver in delight. "I'm furious at Akihiko, but not _you."_

* * *

Sitting in his office, Haruhiko worked on his newest project when his father walked inside without knocking. Used to his behavior, Haruhiko gave him a brief glance before he resumed his work. His father would prattle along even if his sons didn't show they were listening.

Haruhiko paused in his typing when his father started talking. "Haruhiko, I'm certain Takahashi-kun is _not_ your soulmate."

Breathing through his nose, Haruhiko inquired. "What makes you say that?"

Fuyuhiko spoke without thinking. "Throughout the years, I noticed the animosity between the both of you. Also, the fact that they both you never failed to fight and rob one another of each others possessions. To think of taking Takahashi-kun from Akihiko is in poor taste, son."

 _"Funny."_ Haruhiko snipped. "You bothered to notice that your sons _despise_ one another and didn't do a thing to stop it. But, Micchan and I confirmed our status the other night. We were able to write down our full names onto our skin."

 _"Ah,_ but he is currently together with Akihiko-"

"Through _lies."_ Haruhiko coldly stated. "Micchan thought that Akihiko was his _soulmate_ through _lies._ If this lie had gone on any _further,_ Micchan would had found out that Akihiko wasn't his soulmate through someone in this family. After all, Aiko-sama _desperately_ wanted a proper pedigree of a soulmate for her son. She wouldn't have let Micchan stay by her son's side at the news of his existence."

Taken aback, Fuyuhiko attempted to soothe Haruhiko down. "Now, Aiko is many things, but she is _not_ heartless. She wants Akihiko to be happy with his soulmate. If Takahashi-kun gets hurt, then Akihiko was the one who didn't disclose that he found his soulmate."

"My mother, _your_ _soulmate_ , thought until the day she died that you would _divorce_ Aiko-sama and _marry her."_ Haruhiko tapped his finger onto his desk. "I will _not_ make the _same mistake_ in discarding my soulmate over _money."_

Fuyuhiko flinched and averted his eyes. "Son, I never meant to..."

"But, _you did_." Haruhiko placed his hand onto his left wrist. "I would give _anything_ to _marry_ my soulmate. My soulmate was the _one_ thing that kept me _focused_ on becoming the man he _deserved._ He was my focus throughout all these years of isolation and loneliness. I could tolerate the lack of affection and scathing words if it meant I would _meet him_ someday."

Fuyuhiko averted his eyes in shame.

Haruhiko didn't comfort his father or reassure him of his wrongdoings. After all, the man knew full well that he failed _both_ of his sons. His father's lack of action and cowardice, hurt both of his families and brought discord. Waiting until he grew up to make it up to him didn't soothe over the fact that his father _abandoned_ him.

Haruhiko sighed. "Safe to say, I will marry into Misaki's family when given the chance."

Fuyuhiko snapped his attention back onto his son. "Wait, Haruhiko, there is no need for you to abandon our last name."

"I _can_ and I _will."_ Haruhiko gave his father eye contact. "I have _no_ connection with the Usami last name. I was previously _Himemiya_ Haruhiko before you took me into your family and I will become _Takahashi_ Haruhiko in due time. You may disinherit or discard me if you wish, but I will follow my soulmate wherever he goes." He ignored the devastation showing on his father's face when he broke eye contact. "I will inform my clients of my resignation-"

"No need." Fuyuhiko interjected. "I won't let you _ruin_ your _spotless_ career because of your personal feelings against me. No matter what anyone else has claimed, you worked hard to get into this current position in your life. I know you worked hard."

Haruhiko let out a sigh.

"You may leave after you complete your current assignments, but please, don't abandon everything just yet. I will make sure you have a _glowing_ recommendation from your clients and myself. Hold on for a bit longer." Fuyuhiko insisted.

After a moment of silence, Haruhiko said. "Alright."

Fuyuhiko's shoulders slumped. "I-I'll just go."

Haruhiko watched his father leave his office with a defeated stride. In some way, he felt bad for his father. His youthful respect and awe of the man would forever remain in his heart. He _didn't_ hate him. It meant harboring those feelings and letting them fester. No. Disappointment forever popped into his head when he thought of his father.

Unbuttoning his sleeve, he saw the old smiling face make a return on his skin. His old reminder that his soulmate cheered him on throughout his life. He touched the lines with a gentle smile on his face.

He _missed_ seeing this simple smile.

He couldn't believe his half brother stole another person's _soulmate._ Even if Akihiko didn't know he was Misaki's soulmate, his actions were deplorable. The man _knew_ the identity of his own soulmate and renounced him for his own self interests.

Ghosting his finger over the lines, Haruhiko pondered about adding a permanent reminder of his connection with his soulmate. After all, he wanted to show his true feelings for his soulmate through a permanent gesture. He could tolerate the pain if it meant Misaki wouldn't feel a thing.

His lips quirked into a smile.

* * *

Building up his courage, Misaki packed up his bags in his room and set them down beside his door to prepare for his departure. Due to the randomness of his actions, he would have to leave his books and heavier belongings. All he needed was his clothing, laptop, and his phone. Most of his school papers were finished and he didn't need his textbooks that badly. He knew some classmates who would let him take photos of certain chapters if he didn't get his books delivered to him on time.

Sighing, Misaki thought about the way he would handle this confrontation. He might have to make a run for it. Akihiko wasn't known to sit down and listen to someone else's concerns. He wanted things done his way or he would force the other person to comply. Misaki couldn't afford to let himself get locked in a room while Haruhiko waited for him outside of the apartment complex.

He swore to Haruhiko that he would handle everything and break up with Akihiko. After all, he would make it clear that he wanted _nothing_ to do with him anymore. At the end of the day, Akihiko _lied_ to him about their so called soul mate connection. No respectable person did such a thing. Even people who crushed on celebrities conceded when they revealed their soulmate connection status and wished them the best. Although, there were those who didn't respect soulmates whatsoever.

Besides, he was _excited_ to introduce Hikkun to his relatives, his brother, and his sister-in-law. This feeling was different than the doubt and hesitation he felt with Akihiko. Nothing compared to the ease Misaki experienced while he was in Haruhiko's presence. Once the adrenaline went down, he relaxed in Haruhiko's arms and asked about whatever topic popped into his mind.

Haruhiko answered every single question while they interlaced their hands.

The kiss they shared that night was _magical._

Hearing Akihiko type away in the living room, Misaki gulped down his nervousness and left his bedroom. Leaving the door ajar, Misaki walked down the stairs. The creaking of the stairs brought Akihiko's attention onto him. Misaki stopped a few feet from Akihiko who got up on his feet.

When Misaki watched Akihiko prepare himself to touch him, Misaki blurted out. "You're _not_ my soulmate."

Akihiko's hands paused in the air. "Misaki, what nonsense, of course I am-"

"No, you're _not."_ Misaki pushed up his sleeve and showed off his _permanent_ tattoo. A tattoo Haruhiko commissioned in order to join them together as one. An image of various flowers covered a majority of his wrist. There was blue salvias, violets, yellow tulips, yarrow, and red roses. All tied together in a lovely bouquet.

Misaki demanded. "Show me your wrist."

Akihiko took a step back, stunned at the sight of the flowers on Misaki's wrist.

 _"Well?"_ Misaki demanded. "Show me your wrist. If you really are Hikkun, you would have this tattoo on your wrist. _Show me_!"

Akihiko scrambled to find a lie, but nothing surfaced in his mind. After all, it was hard to recreate a _tattoo._ Especially, an intricate, colorful, and detailed tattoo, that covered all of Misaki's skin.

"You _lied_ to me. How dare you make a _joke_ of the soulmate connection. I _knew_ it was wrong to sleep with you. I felt it deep in _my soul."_

Akihiko continued to deny it. "That proves nothing. I-"

Misaki snapped at him. "I met my soulmate! We wrote on each other's arms and saw the marks appear before our eyes. I spoke to him, I kissed him, I felt our souls connecting for the first time. He is _mine_ just like I am _his."_

Akihiko's attitude changed into utter fury over the thought of someone else touching Misaki. After losing Takahiro, who already communicated with his soulmate, Misaki became the new beacon of his life. The new opportunity for him to become happy on his own terms. He didn't find it in himself to feel guilt when he tricked Misaki into thinking he was his soulmate. The nickname the other poor sap used, Hikkun, could be used for his own name as well.

It worked for his own benefit.

He just didn't expect Hikkun to cross paths with Misaki. Out of all the cities in Japan, Misaki bumped into the one person who ruined his plans. If only, this Hikkun didn't make his presence _known._ Misaki would had remained ignorant to the truth and stayed at his side for the rest of his life.

"I'm moving out with him and you can _trick_ someone else to be _your_ soulmate." Misaki pushed Akihiko away when he tried to pull him into his arms. "I will take some of my clothes and I'll send someone else to package everything. If you have any sense of guilt, you will let me go."

 _"No!"_ Akihiko followed Misaki when he rushed up the stairs into his room. "Misaki, you can't claim that you forgot about your feelings for me."

Misaki made it to his room and slammed the door closed. Behind the door, Akihiko heard shuffling and the sound of furniture slamming open. Keeping a hand on the door, devastation filled him of _another_ person leaving him for a soulmate.

The door suddenly opened and Misaki maneuvered away from Akihiko's oncoming grabby hands. Dodging Akihiko, Misaki kept a good hold of his two suitcases and hurried down the stairs. He heard Akihiko screaming out his name. As much as it pained him to hear Akihiko's desperation, Misaki didn't look back.

* * *

Waiting outside in his car, Haruhiko rubbed his saran wrapped arm with fondness. Tolerating the pain produced a lovely bouquet that he spent time researching the meaning of the flowes. The promise of utter _faithfulness_ was something important to him. He saw the _ramifications_ of an affair and he preferred to keep Misaki as his _only_ one.

Turning his attention onto the building, a rush of concern filtered through his thoughts.

As much as he wanted to accompany Misaki, his soulmate insisted that he confront Akihiko himself. He didn't want Akihito to find out about him in order for him to make an _easy_ escape. From previous encounters with other _rivals,_ Akihiko almost kidnapped or hid Misaki from view. Almost to keep him from escaping his grasp. Still, this didn't mean that Haruhiko didn't worry about Misaki.

Haruhiko pushed up his sleeve up even further and looked down at his phone. He waited for Misaki to give him any indication that he made it out of the apartment without issue. If Misaki said he had issues, he had no problem rushing up to Akihiko's apartment and rescuing Misaki. 

On his wrist, Misaki's words appeared: _Hikkun, I'm on my way down._

Haruhiko breathed a sigh of relief.

Removing his pen from his glovebox, he wrote: _Good. I'll unlock the trunk right now._

Pressing the right button, Haruhiko heard the latch unlock as he looked at the entrance. When Misaki made his appearance, the tension left Haruhiko's shoulders.

As Misaki ran closer to the car, his frown turned into a smile. He was free. He was free to live a life with his soulmate. Misaki rushed to dump his suitcases into the trunk and slammed the lid shut. Afterwards, Misaki ran around the car and entered the passenger seat. 

Haruhiko turned on the car and asked. "Ready?"

"Ready." Misaki nodded his head. 

Interlacing their hands, Misaki laid his head on Haruhiko's shoulders as Haruhiko drove down the road. 

**The end.**


End file.
